Gifts to Amara
by MidnightxDreary
Summary: I am aware that I could probably get into trouble for doing this, but since they're all so short and for my best friend, I want to keep them all in one place. So if you don't mind, bear with me this once. Thank you.
1. Drabble 01

Amara gazed down at his sleeping face, a small smile on her pink lips. She could feel his chest rise beneath her as he inhaled, her index finger tracing the air above his bottom lip. Golden eyes gazed upon his eyelids, happiness flitting upon the wings of the butterflies within her stomach. She lay her cheek on his shoulder, soaking in her bliss remaining from the night before. Her eyes closed, whispering a soft, "I love you," as her left hand placed itself on his neck.

"I love you, too," His voice came out soft as his arms wove around her waist.

Amara's eyes snapped open in surprise, hadn't expecting for him to be awake and hear her. Her eyes lifted to his face, gazing as her heart thudded in her chest. His eyes were still closed, a small smile on his lips as his grip around her tightened just slightly.

"Say it again," He pleaded softly.

Amara bit her lip, not sure if she could say it again. Amara didn't want to admit something like that to him—only while he was asleep had she thought it was safe enough to confess her feelings. Her feelings were precious like breakable glass. She didn't want him to shatter them.

"Please," He opened one eye to gaze at her.

Amara could feel tears sting her eyes, "I love you, Daisuke."


	2. Drabble 02

The closed at the push of his foot, shoes falling in a pile at the door as they were kicked from his feet as his keys fell into the bowl on the table near the door. Worn fingers combed curly locks back away from his eyes while tired legs pushed him forward. An enticing aroma drifted from the kitchen, his stomach making an unexpected rumble; he hadn't even noticed he was hungry. Kaoru made his way into the kitchen with a light smile as he watched his fiancé buzz around the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Oh, Kaoru," A small smile spread on Alice's lips, "Welcome home."

Kaoru smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before she went back to work on the meal she was making. Kaoru watched her hands busily dice vegetables and place them into the steamer. His hands found their way around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as he watched her prepare their dinner.

"Tired, hunny?" Alice asked softly, checking the meat she had frying in the skillet.

"A little,"

"I'll have dinner ready soon, why don't you go relax a bit?" Alice asked as she turned her head to place a light kiss on his cheek.

Kaoru chuckled slightly, "Alright. I can take a hint." Kaoru smiled teasingly at her, placing another light kiss on her lips before he exited the kitchen to clean up a little. When he felt he was clean enough, Kaoru made his way to the living room and plopped onto the couch, propping his black sock-clad feet upon the coffee table as he sunk into his spot. Kaoru closed his eyes, finally relaxing after a long day in the studio.

"Kaoru. Kaoru, sweety," Alice's soft voice cooed next to his ear, a small hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hm?" One eye opened to gaze at his raven haired fiancé.

"Dinner is ready," She smiled softly.

Kaoru pulled her into his lap, laying his cheek on top of her head, "Let's sit here a bit longer." His eyes closed again.

Alice smiled softly, laying her head on his shoulder, "Alright, Kaoru-sama."

Kaoru's hand moved down to rub her stomach softly. The very small baby bump made Kaoru smile all the more. Alice's hand placed itself on top of his, entwining their fingers as Kaoru's lips placed a gentle kiss on Alice's head.

"I love you, Alice."


	3. Drabble 03

Die sat on the couch with his feet lazily propped upon the coffee table. The TV blaring on with the news and weather, Die half-listened to it as his eyes watched his girlfriend pace the living room floor. Die wasn't entirely sure what was going on and by the look on her face, he wasn't sure if he should ask, either. Die sipped his beer, head following her quick paces.

"Die," Amara finally stopped and stared at him from across the coffee table.

"Yes, love?" Die asked, offering a tiny smile with his brow raised.

"You know I love you, right?" Amara asked, a form of sadness strewn upon her lips.

"Yes, I love you very much, too,"

"Daisuke," Amara took a breath.

Die felt his heart freeze; Amara only called him by his real name when it was something really bad- or very important. Die wasn't sure which it was, but he hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I'm going to have to take some time off of work," Amara started.

"What? Why? Are you sick?" Die sat up suddenly, putting his beer down with a worried expression.

Amara chuckled, "No, Dai. I'm pregnant."

Die remained silent for a moment, gazing while blinking at Amara. A smile soon spread on his lips and he leapt off the couch, maneuvering his way around the table to bring Amara into a tight embrace. Die planted several kisses on her face, on her forehead, and held her securely against his chest.

"This is wonderful, Amara-chan," Die smiled.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, love? I couldn't imagine raising a family with anyone else." Die leaned back to look at her, offering a bright smile.

Amara felt her lips curl up, happiness exploding like fireworks in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around Die's neck. Amara felt overjoyed; having a heavy crush on Die for long and now they were having a child together. Die's fingers wove through Amara's short flaming hair as his lips pressed to her forehead once more.

"Have you told anyone yet, ai?" Die asked curiously.

"Nope, just you." Amara smiled up at him.

"Good, now I can rub all their noses in it~" Die grinned.


	4. A Cup of Tea

A small smile lingered on his thin lips as he took a sip from the decorative tea cup in his hands. From the moment Alice came into his life, he had slowly became accustomed to the British culture Alice had brought with her in his home. Kaoru used to live in a somewhat small, cluttered apartment. Now it seemed a bit roomier and more organized; it was almost alien to the somber man.

As he looked across the table at his beloved girlfriend, he noticed a different look in her eyes. This, too, seemed a bit strange to him. He had never seen Alice give him a look like that before. Kaoru pondered for a moment if something was wrong; perhaps he had forgotten something? Kaoru quickly tossed that thought out of his head. He couldn't have forgotten anything; Alice marks everything on the calendar she placed in his kitchen.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

Kaoru watched as Alice sat her cup down, her eyes never leaving his. Kaoru's brow rose before he felt something rubbing his inner thigh. The sensation that took over him made him want to groan; how long had it been since he's let a woman touch him like that? Alice's foot continued to stroke Kaoru's inner thigh from under the table; deep emerald eyes watching the muscles below Kaoru's eye twitch slightly.

He leaned back against his seat, head tilted slightly though his eyes remained on her. Alice's facial expression had not changed, however her foot had ventured upward. The ball of Alice's foot lightly groped the forming lump in Kaoru's jeans. A strangled growl escaped the man's throat while Alice's foot continued to stroke him slowly. The added pressure after a few moments nearly drove Kaoru mad.

Alice rose from her seat and crawled over the table; the raven haired girl looked almost catlike as she inched slowly closer to Kaoru. Kaoru leaned forward once more to greet Alice at the end of the table. He had never seen Alice act this way before. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her dark hair falling over her face like a veil. Kaoru's hand lifted to brush some locks of hair behind her ear, wanting to see her pretty face.

Alice closed the space between her lips and Kaoru's. Before now, Alice had never kissed Kaoru. Kaoru never wanted to push her into anything; he himself had been a little unsure about a relationship. Kaoru cared deeply for Alice, however, and it had been a mutual decision to be together though 'romantic' moments for this couple were rare. Kaoru cupped her face, pulling her a little closer to himself as he pressed his lips to hers in a delicate lip lock.

Pushing her body forward, Alice gently forced Kaoru back against his seat. Kaoru let himself be guided by Alice's body. He obeyed and leaned his back against his seat, his hands remaining on her pale cheeks. Alice's lips stroked Kaoru's tenderly before her body moved off the table. Alice sat herself on Kaoru's lap, lips moving to trace his jaw in tender kisses trailing to his bat tattoo. Her hands worked Kaoru's shirt up his torso, and Kaoru helped her to remove it. Slender fingers traced his toned skin, feeling his muscles move beneath her finger tips. Alice nearly shuddered.

Kaoru inhaled deeply through his nose, allowing his eyes to close while Alice spoiled him with her tender touch. Alice's fingers slid over Kaoru's bare torso, tracing the length of his skin to his waistline. Kaoru let his hands move over her hips, sliding his long digits up her shirt. Alice breathed a sigh through her nose as she felt Kaoru's rough hands pass over her porcelain skin. She slid up his lap, pushing her chest closer to his. Kaoru brought his hands out of her shirt and tugged the hem upward, tossing it to the floor.

Umber eyes gazed at her bare skin as he lifted her with him. Kaoru sat Alice down on the table, using his body to push hers back to lay her across table top. Long locks of raven hair spilled below her head as Alice gazed at her stoic lover. Alice could see an emotion dancing in his dark eyes that she never seen before. Kaoru's lips began to tease her neck, flourishing eyes glazed over in bliss. Kaoru's lips were unexpectedly soft against her sensitive skin.

A weak moan escaped the woman's lips when the frizzed haired man found her soft spot; long fingers coiling into the springy locks of his hair. Kaoru's moist tongue danced around her tender spot before his teeth clamped gently on the oversensitive patch of skin on her neck. Alice's eyes closed, face contorting in her pleasure as Kaoru sent her skin ablaze with his guitar worn hands travelling over her body.

Alice's leg lifted to bring her knee up, rubbing it against his steadily forming erection. Kaoru's low groan vibrated against her neck, sending chills of enthrallment down her spine. Kaoru's hands began to unclasp the garment confining her breasts and tossed it aside. Kaoru's thumbs rubbed over her nipples with a ghost of a touch. Alice's skin tingled and could feel the buds on her chest perk to his ghostly graze.

Kaoru moved down her body, his steamy breath clouding against her left breast before his hot tongue flicked against her areola. Kaoru's left hand began to massage and mold her right breast. Alice's leg straightened, back arching to push her chest closer to his face. Kaoru's right hand placed itself on her hip, pushing her flat against the table as his tongue continued to lap torturously slow around her nipple.

A soft mewl hummed in Alice's throat, hands clutching the edges of the table as Kaoru's tongue slid a slippery warm trail to her waistline. Kaoru's fingers looped into the fabric of Alice's pants, tugging them down and pushing them onto the floor before he began to kiss her through her panties. Alice's fingers found their way back into his ebony hair, peering across her own body, his saliva trail glittering in a blur in her peripheral as she gazed at his face.

Locks of curled hair swayed as he moved his head to kiss the skin just above the trim of her underwear. Alice shuddered, fingers sifting through his sprung curls. In one swift jerk of his hand, he removed her panties and let his hands slide up her inner thighs. Alice could feel her legs quiver under his coarse touch. Alice's back arched once more as his sultry tongue stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves between her folds.

The moist appendage probing her entrance, rubbing her clit in a blissful torment; Alice couldn't suppress her moans or mask her enjoyment to the way Kaoru pleasured her. His name left her lips in a weak whimper; hips bucking themselves against the movements of Kaoru's tongue. The slick muscle shot into Alice's warmth, lapping quick, harsh circles against her walls. Kaoru's hands began to work the clasp of his belt before he let his pants slip to the floor around his ankles.

Alice's lithe body began to writhe on the table, the pleasure bubbling in her stomach almost too much for her to take. Alice's emerald eyes closed, breathing in light pants between mewls of pleasure. Alice moaned Kaoru's name as she came on his tongue; Kaoru continued to lap up her sweet juices as they dribbled against tongue before he crawled back up her body. Kaoru slid Alice a bit further up the table, their tea cups falling and spilling on the tiled floor.

Kaoru brushed Alice's hair back as he brought his knees up on the table, straddling her. Something flashed in her eyes for a split second; though long enough for Kaoru to catch it. Kaoru leaned in and kissed Alice's lips gently, thumb stroking her cheek bone.

"Alice, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kaoru spoke lightly against her lips.

Thin fingers carefully brushed Kaoru's hair back behind his ear, and for the first time, a tiny smile graced her pink lips. The sight melted Kaoru's heart. Delicate fingers brushed along his strong jawbone and caressed his tattooed shoulder before she spoke up,

"I want to, Kaoru-sama."

Kaoru's forehead touched to hers, feeling his skin slightly stick to hers from the small beads of sweat that formed from his earlier activity. Kaoru's lips formed their own rare smile before they pressed gently to hers once more. Kaoru moved his legs between hers, using his knees to part her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance. Alice moaned softly, feeling the head of his member brush her folds.

Kaoru glanced at Alice, almost as if he were asking her permission once more. The soft look on Alice's face gave him the answer to his unasked question. Kaoru's body leaned over hers once more, lips pressing as he thrusted himself as gently as possible into her. Alice's nails dug into Kaoru's shoulders teeth lightly clamping his neck to surpass the pain she felt upon Kaoru entering her.

His hands stroked her long hair back, "I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

Kaoru didn't move his hips for a moment, waiting for Alice to adjust to him before he began to thrust himself against her. Alice's back arched, fingers clawing at Kaoru's skin as his thrusts came more quickly and aggressively against her hips. An overwhelming pleasure washing over her entire body as Kaoru continued to progressively quicken his pace.

"Kao…ru…" His name broken, Alice almost unable to speak from the amount of pleasure she felt.

Kaoru began to kiss and suckle her soft spot, his hips grinding hers with each thrust. Alice could feel the pleasure within herself rising to a level she never felt before. Ecstasy exploding within her body as she moaned loudly, juices coating Kaoru's throbbing member as he continued to pound roughly. Kaoru's hands shot to place themselves on the table on either side of Alice's head.

Kaoru could feel his climax rising in the pit of his stomach. His eyes closed, head bent to nip at her collarbone as the table wobbled under his violent thrusts. Just as Kaoru was about to cum, the table gave out from under them. Seconds before Alice hit the ground, with him still on top of her, Kaoru flipped her over to let her fall on top of him. A disgruntled grunt pushed passed Kaoru's lips as his back hit the floor and the broken table beneath him.

"Kaoru-sama, are you okay?" Alice breathed out in worry.

A chuckle escaped his lips, a smile forming soon after, "That was fun."


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Brilliant illuminant orbs filled the midnight sky; twinkling, almost enviously amongst the new moon. The stars looked almost as if they were dancing with each other to some incoherent tune only the heavens could possibly hear. Laughter could be heard inside from the balcony where the lonely Russian woman sat. Inside, everyone was dancing just like the stars seemed to be doing overhead. Hazel eyes shifted to look back inside from her perch on the balcony's ledge.

Auburn hair flowed through the air like rivers of long silken red-brown hues. A bell like laughter escaped the soft pink lips of the young woman inside. Hand-in-hand with a man, twirling about the room with him to the tune playing from the stereo. Something about the scene made Amara sigh lightly. She had decided to throw a small Valentine's party at her apartment, but she didn't know that she would be the one left not dancing. It didn't even seem like anyone noticed she was out here.

From where Amara sat, she could see her best friend dancing with the bassist of Dir en Grey. Sachi wasn't dating Toshiya, she was dating Kyo. But who was she kidding? Kyo wouldn't dance, which is why she was dancing with Toshiya. Toshiya had asked Amara several times, but she had refused. The person she wanted to dance with hadn't even showed up yet. Would he even show up at all? Amara pulled her legs up onto the railing with her, looking up to the bright moon.

It was almost as if fate were doing this just so it could laugh at her. Of course Amara knew that Sachi would never purposely hurt her. Loneliness swirled in her deep honey hue eyes as she looked at the rose she had been holding in her hand. Die had given it to her earlier that day. When he had given it to her, Amara was very happy. She never received a flower from a man before. But, where was he now? Why would he give her a flower if he wasn't even going to show up to her party?

Amara wasn't one to doll herself up, but she did tonight. Amara wanted to look and feel pretty for once. Amara wanted tonight to be the night that Die finally admitted his feelings to her, if he even had those feelings for her. Thinking he might not have those feeling when she did have them hurt Amara deep inside. She had been used a lot, taken for a fool, lied to, and even beaten. And now that she was finally able to love again, he seemed to be playing with her.

A small tear escaped Amara's eye and slid along her cheek as she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. No. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't let herself cry over a man. Not anymore. But, why was it so hard to keep herself from crying; from feeling?

"Amara-chan?" Came a softly spoken deep voice.

Amara opened her eyes slightly, seeing a familiar dark haired man standing before her. Standing there, bent a little, with that seemingly oh-so-cocky smile of his. Even so, it was the cutest smile Amara has ever seen on any man- any person, for that matter. Even if right now it made her angry, Amara could never really be mad at Die. Especially when he smiled at her like this.

"What are you doing out here, all by yourself? In the cold, no less…" Die asked a little concerned about her health from it still being cold out.

"I wanted some fresh air." Came her reply as she attempted to wipe her tear away before Die seen it.

However, Die did see it. He frowned, looking over her. Here Amara stood, a mid-thigh length black dress. It cut as a 'v' and showed only a small amount of her cleavage while revealing much of her shoulders and legs. She was wearing makeup; more than he normally seen her with. Die never seen her so dressed up, but she was absolutely beautiful.

Though, while it normally would make Die feel naughty, it was winter. It was cold, and she barely had anything on to keep her warm. It deeply concerned Die; he never felt like this about a woman before. Sometimes he would find himself feeling awkward and not quite sure what to say or do. Normally Die flirted with many girls, but something about Amara told him that he shouldn't. He didn't like seeing her upset at his naturally flirtatious personality.

"But it's cold out here, Amara-chan. You should have put a coat on…" Die said softly, removing his leather jacket to place it around her shoulders, hoping to bring her a little warmth.

"I don't want your jacket, Die-sama…" Amara said softly, shrugging out of it.

Die placed his hands over hers and pushed the jacket back up her shoulders. The look in his eyes told Amara that he was serious, so she decided not to argue it again.

"I have a warm shirt on, Amara-chan. You don't have anything on your arms or your legs. I'm really concerned about you. I don't want you making yourself sick. How about we go inside?" Die suggested.

"I don't want to go inside, Die-sama." Amara said, her eyes lifting to look up at his face while tugging his jacket closer to herself.

Amara could smell the woodsy scent of Die's cologne on his coat and it nearly made her shudder. Amara inhaled, taking in his scent once more before she looked into his eyes. She could see the concern swirling in his eyes. Russia's winters were more harsh than Japan's winters; Amara saw no reason for Die to worry so much. Though suddenly, she felt like she misjudged him earlier when she thought he wasn't coming.

Die looked at Amara for a moment before he brought her close. He wanted her to come inside, where it was warmer. Amara's lips looked a little blue, though she was not shaking or shivering. Other than her lips, Amara didn't look like she was cold at all. It bothered Die. Die then had an idea and smiled softly,

"Amara, will you be my Valentine?"

Amara was a little surprised when she heard Die speak. His Valentine. He wanted her? He wanted her to be his Valentine? Out of all the girls he could have, he wanted her? Amara smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will, Die-sama." Amara nuzzled Die's neck and breathed in his cologne again, feeling content.

Die smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Amara, bringing her close to himself, "Will you come inside with me then, Amara-chan?"

Amara pulled back and glared slightly, "Is that the only reason you asked me, Die-sama?"

"No! Of course not, Amara-chan."

"Then, why did you ask me?"

"Because I like you, silly."

Die placed a soft kiss on the tip of Amara's nose and picked her up so Amara's feet were on top of his. Die held her against himself as he walked a giggling Amara back inside her house like that.


	6. Coming Home Presents

A smile tugged at the corners of Daisuke's lips. The happiness bubbling in his chest was too much for the raven to hide. In less than a couple of hours, he would finally be home. Home; where his beautiful wife and child awaited him. His wife. His child. His family. No one ever thought it would happen; Daisuke Andou getting hitched. Oh-ho, how they were all wrong. From the moment Daisuke laid his umber eyes on the fiery Russian, his heart was captured.

Amara Volkova: the flaming haired beauty who managed to ensnare our beloved raven's heart; taming his wild spirit. It wasn't a task many found quite so easy; Daisuke was a free spirit with a tender heart. Generous though he never gave up what he loved for anyone; not even for his current girlfriend. It was not quite the same with the crimson beauty; whatever she had done to win him over had him wrapped around her beautiful slender finger.

At times, the poor man would be like a love-sick puppy. Following where ever she may go, doing whatever it was she asked. Daisuke would have done anything for her if he had known she wanted it. Daisuke wanted to give her the world; if he could have it his way, he would have given it to her long ago. All Daisuke wanted to do was show the beauty that he loved her more than anything, and at first all he managed to do was seem shallow and stupid. He didn't have a good reputation among the ladies that didn't involve the bed room.

Lifting his gaze off the window, he had been watching the clouds roll by, the guitarist's eyes fell on the short vocalist; phone to his ear and a tender expression on his face. Daisuke couldn't remember the last time he seen Kyo so happy. Daisuke could faintly hear the conversation on the phone, "I miss you, daddy!" Kyo's child called into the receiver. The vocalist face turned to that of a loving husband and father. He looked so at ease. The smile on Daisuke's face grew a bit as he thought about his own child; little Ame. A part of him always thought it was ironic. He hated the rain, but he loved his little Ame. His princess.

Daisuke knew that once they were off the plane, he would be greeted by his family in the terminal. Plane rides always made him tired, but he was apprehensive about seeing his beloved family again. Going away on tours made him miss his wife and little Ame dearly. Not to say that the guitarist never had fun while he was out performing, no, Daisuke still loved what he did. But, he couldn't stand being away from his family weeks, sometimes months, at a time.

Deep inside, the guitarist knew Amara was still just as proud of him as she always had been, but he knew that she and Ame alike missed him so deeply. Daisuke knew that Ame missed him tucking her in at night, giving her 'air plane rides', giving her a kiss and a hug before she was sent off to school. Daisuke missed those just as much as Ame did. He wanted to be there for his daughter, his family.

"Now landing in Tokyo International Airport,"

The PA system rang, the stewardess going around to ask everyone to fasten their seat belts while the plane was preparing to land. Daisuke felt his heart swelling in his chest while he buckled the small seat belt over his shoulder and around his waist. Amara and Ame would be there waiting for him, and it wasn't too far away now. Though a sense of extreme tire washed over him, Daisuke also had a strong giddiness bouncing in his heart.

Daisuke unbuckled the belt and stood up, stretching his arms and back while he let his band mates head off before him. Smiling, the guitarist slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbing his small carry-on bag before he followed behind Shinya. Being back in Japan felt wonderful and beautiful all at once, despite Daisuke's eyes wanting to close. After the guitarist grabbed the rest of his baggage, he took initiative to lead the guys to the terminal, not being able to hold in his desire to see his beautiful girls again.

Laying eyes, for the first time in a month, on his wife brought back the feeling he had as if he had fallen in love for the first time all over again. Daisuke smiled brightly and let his bags drop to the floor as Ame took a running leap at him. Laughter erupted from his throat, killing the sound of Ame's small giggle as he held his baby close to himself.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!"

Daisuke stroked her head, careful not to mess her pigtails up, and smiled lovingly towards his wife as she approached him with a light laugh. The guitarist brought her into a one-armed hug, his other arm preoccupied in supporting his child while he held her.

"I missed you too, my little princess." Daisuke placed a light kiss on the side of his daughter's head before he pecked his wife's forehead, "I missed my beloved, too." He admitted with an Eskimo kiss and a smile.

Amara's arms wrapped around Daisuke's neck as she kissed her husband's lips softly with a smile of her own, "We missed you very much, too, Dai."

"I brought back presents for my two favorite women!" Daisuke announced, placing his daughter back to her feet.

"Yay! Daddy, what did you bring me?" Ame asked, bouncing in excitement.

Daisuke chuckled lightly, patting her head, "It's a surprise. I'll give you your present when we get home."

"Dad!" Ame gasped and hugged his leg, "Pleeeease?" She pouted her lip, eyes getting bigger and glassy.

Daisuke closed his eyes with a slight smile and shook his head, "Nope! Puppy eyes won't sway daddy this time! You're going to have to wait until we get home, princess." Opening his eyes once more, he smiled down to the child, who now had even more of a pout on her face.

Amara chuckled lightly, picking up one of Daisuke's bags while he picked his other up and lightly took Ame's hand. Amara took hold of Ame's other hand and began walking with her husband and child out to the parking lot; where she had conveniently parked in the shade so Daisuke's seat wouldn't be hot. Amara opened up the trunk to her car and put Daisuke's bags there while Daisuke buckled Ame in the back seat.

Amara smiled, seeing Daisuke tickling their daughter and coating her face in kisses. A small chuckle escaped Amara's throat as she maneuvered around Daisuke to open the driver side door.

"Oh, ai, I haven't forgotten you!" Daisuke said, his arm hooking around her waist to place a loving kiss on her lips.

"Oh, you!" Amara laughed lightly, retuning her husband's sweet kiss.

"I love you, Amara." Daisuke smiled against her lips, pecking them lightly once more.

"I love you too, Dai." Amara smiled at him.

Amara watched Daisuke walk around the car to the passenger's seat before she closed Ame's door and got into her own seat. Amara started the car and turned the A/C on before checking to see if she was clear and backing out to head home. Amara's smile grew a bit wider when she felt Daisuke's lithe fingers clasp around her left hand, feeling his thumb rub over their wedding ring. Amara glanced at him while she was driving, catching the loving gaze he held towards her.

"Daddy, can I have a hint?" Ame bounced in the back seat.

Daisuke's gaze broke as he chuckled softly, "Nope! Sorry princess, you have to wait," he said while flashing a smile back towards his daughter.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Ame's small arms crossed, her tongue jutting out to her father as she pouted.

Daisuke chuckled, "You act just like your mommy ~" he teased.

"Hey!" Amara objected and shot him a playful glare.

"I love you, dear ~" Daisuke pecked his wife's cheek.

Amara smiled lightly. It was nice to see her husband in such a good mood for being so tired. She had missed him incredibly while he was gone, now that he was home she felt a strong wave of relief and wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. She knew Ame also missed Daisuke while Dir en Grey were on tour. Their small family had such a strong bond; both Amara and Ame were so incredibly attached to Daisuke.

If time were turned back, Amara never would have imagined Daisuke being a family man. He loved women, before she couldn't picture Daisuke being a father. Now that she has a family with him, Amara felt like she judged him wrongly. Daisuke had helped her when she felt like her world was crumbling; Daisuke would ditch practice to care for her while she was sick. He would even surprise her by dropping by her art gallery when he was on lunch break. Daisuke would even send her a small bunch of flowers when he couldn't make it for lunch at her work.

Amara had watched Daisuke treat Ame with such tenderness and love. He would play with her, read her bed time stories, be there to tuck her in with Amara, taught her to play a little bit of guitar, and always sent them a small 'I love both my girls " while he was away. Daisuke never failed to bring Ame back a present when he returned from tour. Amara's smile lifted a bit more as she thought about the past.

"Someone looks happy." Daisuke smiled as the car stopped in their apartment complex's parking lot.

"I am. I'm happy you're home." Amara said, cutting the engine off and pecking Daisuke's lips.

"I'm happy to be home," Daisuke got out of the car and went to Ame, unbuckling her and lifting her up over his head, "Now I can spend all my time with my two most favorite women on the planet!"

Ame giggled and hugged her father's neck when he lowered her to hold her to him. Amara smiled lovingly and went to the trunk once more to help Daisuke with his luggage again. The whole journey up the stairs, Ame was bouncing in Daisuke's arms in excitement. Daisuke chuckled and gazed down at her as Amara unlocked the door.

"Someone is very eager,"

"I am, I am, I am!" Ame shouted and hopped out of his arms when the door opened, running inside and kicking her shoes off before dragging Daisuke in by his hand.

"What did you get me, daddy!" Ame gazed up at him, big chocolate eyes swimming with curiosity and excitement.

Daisuke chuckled, "Hold on, princess, let daddy take his shoes off first!" Daisuke pulled his shoes off and took his other bag from Amara while kissing her cheek, "Thank you, dear."

Amara smiled and shut the door, kicking out of her own shoes before gazing down at Daisuke, who was crouching on the floor as he unzipped his biggest bag. She was also curious as to what Daisuke bought for their daughter. Daisuke uncased a panda bear almost the size of Ame herself.

Ame gasped, "Oh, daddy, it's the best bear in the world!" She said while hugging onto it, "I'll think of you every time I hug it at night when you're away, daddy!" She shouted again while throwing herself into her father's arms.

Daisuke smiled softly, rubbing his daughter's back and placed a small kiss on the top of her head, "That makes daddy very happy to know, hime."

Daisuke smiled up to Amara, "I have a gift for mommy, too ~" Daisuke said, watching Amara's thin brow lift in curiosity.

Daisuke released his hug around his daughter to stand and pulled a small box out of his pocket, presenting it to Amara.

Amara gazed at the small dark emerald box, gently taking it out of Daisuke's open palm. She slowly opened it to see a silver chain, a citrine gem encrusted crescent moon pendant dangling from the chain. Amara looked back up to Daisuke, who had a small smile on his lips, "Turn it over," he said softly.

Amara turned the pendant over, squinting her eyes so her contacts could help her read the small inscription, "My love for you will be as constant as the moon in the night sky,"

Tears welled up in Amara's honey eyes as she threw her arms around Daisuke's shoulders, "Thank you so much Dai, I love it. I'll never take it off." She said, pulling away to clasp the chain around her neck.

Daisuke smiled and helped her to put it on. Daisuke wrapped his arms back around her to hold her close before he felt a tug on his pant leg and chuckled. Daisuke took Ame and lifted her up with one arm to hug them both at the same time.

"I missed you both," Daisuke said softly, indulging in his family a bit longer.


	7. Flames of Passion

He was never sure he was supposed to admit his feelings to her. She was a very strange woman, but he was attracted to her; he wanted to be there for her and to be with her. He just never knew what to do, she always seemed so sad and he didn't know how to cheer her up. All he managed to do was get her to hang out with him more, but she was still just as quiet and closed to him.

Kanon felt like she hated him, but he loved her. He realized now. He loved her more than life and he hated that she was so incredibly closed to him. She kept him shut out of everything when he really wanted to be there for her. He wanted to help her, he wanted to help make her smile. Kanon wanted Alice to always smile and he wanted to be part of the reason why.

She was sitting across from him on his couch as they watched TV together. Kanon had his hands clasped on his lap, unsure of what to do. Kanon wanted to scoot closer to her, to sit nearer to her, but he felt like she wouldn't like it. She always seemed so distant and Kanon never knew how to handle it, to show it was okay.

Kanon would never hurt her, he loved her too much. He wanted to tell her, but she always thought that no one loved her, she didn't trust anyone enough to let them in, to let them help. Kanon just wanted her to know that he would never leave, even if she did let him help. Whatever trouble she had, he wanted to be there for her, to be a shoulder she could cry on and feel comfortable with.

He wanted to be so much for her, but she wouldn't let him do it. It was beginning to make Kanon think he was useless. She continued to hang out with him, but he didn't feel like anything special in her life at all. Was he nothing? Kanon never felt useful, he didn't feel like a good friend. Though, part of him wanted to be more than just her friend.

All this stress was getting to him and he released a sigh, unclasping his fingers to run them through his long raven hair, letting his back sink into the couch. He didn't know what he should do anymore. Every time he wanted to tell Alice how he felt, he would get too weak when he looked into her deep emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, Kanon-san?" Came her soft voice from the other side of the couch.

Sure. She could ask him what was wrong and attempt to help him, but he couldn't for her? A part of Kanon wanted to be angry with her, to yell at her and ask her why. But, he loved her too much to yell at her and to hurt her. Kanon never wanted to give her reason to leave him. He was already too afraid of her leaving him when he loved her this much.

"Nothing, Alice-chan. I'm fine."

I'm fine, not really. Kanon rarely felt fine when he felt so stupid. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head, increasing his stress. Kanon leaned, grabbing his cigarettes off the coffee table. Kanon took one and placed the butt in his mouth before taking his lighter out of his pocket.

Positioning his lighter, Kanon struck it to light up his cigarette; the best stress reliever her could think of right now. As the flame licked the cigarette, a hand smacked it all away, nails painfully scraping his face as his cigarette broke and his lighter flew across the room.

"No!" Alice shouted, throwing herself back on the couch.

"Alice! What's wrong?!" Kanon jumped up, not even worrying about his fallen cigarette anymore.

She was huddling in the corner of his couch, hugging her knees with widened eyes. Kanon felt panic rising in his whole body as he looked at Alice like this.

"Alice! Alice! Snap out of it!" Kanon kept trying, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"They're all gone… all dead…" Whispered her words as tears slipped from those beautiful eyes.

"Who's gone? Who's dead? Alice!" Kanon kept trying.

Kanon got fed up with her lack of reactions towards him and snatched her up into his arms, holding her as closely as he could. Kanon threaded his fingers through her hair and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head as he held her as closely and possible.

"Alice, calm down. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you." Kanon whispered against her hair, stroking her hair and back as he tried to soothe her.

He could feel her muscles relax and her arms slowly wrap around him. He smiled, just slightly, feeling a little happier that she was accepting his help, his love, his embrace. Though, he never told her that he loved her. He wanted to. He wanted to more than anything, but he was afraid she'd deny him and his feelings; like the last woman he tried to say he liked her very much.

Kanon decided to tell her anyway. Kanon wanted her to be better and he wanted her to know. Even if she didn't accept him after this, he'd rather her know that he loved her more than anything and wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't love him back.

"Alice… I love you. I'm never going to leave. I love you very much, all I want is to be here for you. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to know that no matter what, I am here to help you. I love you and I want you to be happy. No matter how small or how big your problems are, I will always be here."

"I want to hold your hand and walk you through life," Kanon continued, "I want to be the one you feel safest with. I want to hold you when you feel sad and kiss you to make you smile. I want to be the one person in your life that you feel like you can share anything, do anything with."

Kanon gazed into her eyes, "Anything you want to say or do. Anything you feel, I want to be the person you're comfortable talking to because you know that I will be there no matter what, and that I always will be there. No matter how far or what time it is."

Tears were forming in her eyes and Kanon frowned, drawing back a hand to wipe her tears away gently with his thumb. He cared so much about her, he never wanted to give her reason to cry. Kanon wanted to be the one who made her tears stop.

"How long have you felt that way, Kanon-san?" She asked, her voice light.

"I've always felt that way Alice, I was just too afraid to tell you. I thought you would push me away. That's the last thing I wanted…" Kanon trailed off.

He felt Alice's grip on him tighter and gently kissed the top of her head while wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"I'm sorry I made you feel afraid to tell me… I'm sorry I make you feel like I push you away. I want to be close to you…" Alice apologized softly, "I'm afraid I'll be hurt…"

Kanon frowned, "I know you won't believe me when I say I will never hurt you, but… at least give me the chance to prove I won't."

Alice looked up at him, wondering what kind of chance he wanted. "I'll give you a chance, Kanon-san."

"I won't ask you to be my girlfriend if you don't feel comfortable, but know that I love you and I want to be here for you." Kanon said softly, not wanting to force her into anything.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Kanon…" Alice worked up all of her courage to admit that.

Kanon smiled softly, kissing her forehead while brushing her hair out of her face, "Then from now on know that I will hold your hand through any problem you have, Alice-chan. Forever and always, I will be right here beside you through anything."


	8. Found You

Silvery rays of moonlight danced around her slender body, casting an enticing silhouette. Crimson hair feathered about and fluttered in the slight breeze, a detrimental smile lingering on those mischievous ruby lips of hers. She had been walking with her love in the vespers of the congenial countryside, ridden in sapling and cherry trees.

Somewhere along the cobble artry dwindle, weaving a maze through the miniature woodland, like a lark, she had managed to pull a small prank on the obscurity known as Kaoru. Hidden by shadows and trees, her eyes preyed on the tall, somber male. Even at the distance, Amara could see the curly locks of ebony hair.

Almost mocking her, he walked steadily as if he was unbothered by her sudden and 'mysterious' disappearance. Guitar worn hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, that unemotional look on his face seemed to taunt Amara's innocent frolic. That once sportive smirk now vanished from her lips, yellow eyes narrowing slightly at the derision of Kaoru's presence.

Skillful feet carried long legs out of concealment, running towards the stoic man she come to be so entranced by. Long slender arms latched around his shoulders, legs supporting her up as she wrapped them around Kaoru to hold herself up on his back in that, 'give me a piggy back ride' position.

"Kaoru-sama!" The scorn had left her to be replaced with elation and delight.

That once unemotional face of his flicked for just a moment with exultation, "There you are, Amara-chan."


	9. Halloween Surprise

It was nearing Halloween, and already all the right accommodations of the holiday were decorating the streets as well as its people. It was still a few days away, but it was as if the day were already here. People clad in oranges, purples, black, reds, and greens. An array of Halloween decoration displayed different stores: jack-o-lanterns peeking out of windows at passersby, while witches with their broomsticks hung on doors. Haunted Houses strew around in different areas of Tokyo. Amara wanted to go, too, but her boyfriend was on tour with his band. Sometimes it seemed like he'd be gone during all the holidays she wanted to spend with him.

Amara knew that Die loved her. He would show it constantly when he was around for her to be able to experience his company. Still, it was like he would be gone during all the important times, when it was necessary to spend that time with the one you love most. Amara could never be mad at Die. She knew he was busy, and she accepted this true fact when she said yes to him as he asked her to be his. Amara thought she could handle it, since she was busy herself with running her own business. It didn't prove to always be true, however. Amara never expected to meet a man like Die when she had moved to Japan from Russia.

Amara's ex didn't fail in scaring Amara away from men. She used to cower at the thought of a man getting too close to her heart again. Amara used to have a strong wall built around her heart and spent almost a life time finding the pieces Victor had broken. She hadn't expected to find a man who would help her put the pieces back together the way Die did. Amara could remember all the random things Die used to do, and still does, to make her laugh and smile. When he had first started this, Amara never wanted to laugh.

Die was so persistent; Amara couldn't resist seeing the humor in his personality. Thinking on it now, it was an amazing thing how patient he was with her, waiting for her to warm up to him. Even now as Amara thought about it, a ghost of a smile twitched her lips upward while leaning back in her chair and away from the scattered mess of papers on her desk. Oh, how she missed him right now. Amara missed feeling Die's strong arms around her, cradling her and protecting her. She missed the way he would lean his head against hers, feeling his silken hair brush her shoulders as his nimble fingers rubbed her spine in calming.

Amara could almost feel his warm breath coming in puffs against her hair and closed her eyes to relish in the warming memory of her lover. Amara wrapped her thin arms around herself, her petite fingers sliding against the skin of her arms. Amara pictured it was Die's fingers, and smiled for a moment at imagining him holding her once more. Though, a frown soon surfaced as Amara realized it was not Die hugging her, but herself. That is when it struck Amara just how lonely she was right now while Die was probably on stage and enjoying himself while playing his guitar.

Sachi had to have been sitting there got a good ten minutes, watching her best friend sliding her fingers up her arms with her eyes closed. What was Amara doing, anyway? Sachi had no clue, but she would have to interrupt with news as good as she was bearing. Sachi had to brush past Yukiko and get her to stay quiet, since she wanted it to be a surprise. As much as Yukiko wanted to protest, Sachi got through. And now, she was witnessing this. Perhaps it was best Sachi came in instead of Yukiko.

It was very hard for Sachi to hold in her giggles. Sachi could tell Amara was thinking about her boyfriend, and found the smile on Amara's face to be quite amusing, though the frown that followed made Sachi feel bad. Perhaps now was a good time to interrupt her. A smirk laced Sachi's thin lips as she opened her mouth,

"Amara-chan!"

A blur of sprawling limbs lifted in the air, followed by a crash and a stream of profanities soon surfaced to fill the room. Sachi giggled while Amara picked herself off the floor. Hazel eyes lifted as Amara used her hand to grab the edge of her desk, leveling herself on her knees as she glared up to the brunette. She was greeted with an innocent smile and big honey-glazed doe-eyes. Amara knew that look all too well, and could see through it at this point. Although, she could never truly be mad at her best friend.

"Amara-chan, I have good news!" Sachi beamed as Amara stood to her full height.

Amara inwardly sighed, what could be so fantastic that Sachi had to scare her out of her wits for? Still, Sachi was her best friend. Sachi helped her to accept Die while Die was trying so hard to show her that he liked her and wouldn't hurt her. Amara would be forever grateful to Sachi for that. There were times when Amara didn't know why Sachi and Die stuck by her so loyally, but still she was very happy to have such great friends.

"What was so good you had to scare me out of my chair, Sachi-chan?" Amara asked, though a hint of tease was apparent in her voice.

Sachi only giggled and played with the hem of her long purple and black stripped knit sweater. Sachi had a habit of making herself look shy and innocent, when Amara and Sachi both knew that Sachi was anything but the innocent childly act she put on display. Amara rolled her eyes and smiled at the way Sachi was acting. Though, it did peak her curiosity of what Sachi had in mind that made her all giddy like this. Amara chuckled lightly before speaking up again, her curiosity ringing like a bell in her head.

"Well?" Amara pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, since Kyo-san can't come with me and I know Die can't go with you either, do you want to go to the haunted house with me? I hear it's supposed to be extra scary this year!" Sachi's lips bore a somewhat wicked grin while Sachi's short form bounced in place.

The mention of the haunted house was almost enough to make Amara feel giddy too. A wide smile broke out on Amara's face while her head bobbed up and down in a nod, "Of course I'll go! I was just thinking of how much I wanted to go this year!" Amara said, feeling excited about going somewhere with her friend, though that same sadness lingered that it wasn't Die going with her.

Sachi smiled brightly and grabbed Amara's hand to spin in a circle in her joy, "Oh yay! I wanted to go very badly too!"

So far, Halloween day seemed like any other ol' day to Amara. She was stuck in her office going over papers again, until this evening when she will get to go to the haunted house with her best friend. The adventure of the haunted house was all that was keeping Amara alive right now. Die was still gone away on his tour, but Amara was determined to have a good time with Sachi tonight.

Arriving home, Amara took her time in cleansing herself from the ick of the day. The hot water soothed her aching muscles, though having the time alone; Amara couldn't help but to let her mind drift back to her lover. Amara let her hand slide along her neck, letting her palm pass over her right breast, purposely letting her fingers pass over her nipples. Amara had her eyes shut again, a soft sigh passing slightly parted lips as she pictured Die touching her. Amara's bare back leaned against the linoleum shower wall, her hand slipping now to touch her womanhood. Her head tilted back, short red locks of hair sticking to the side of her face and the wall as the back of Amara's head touched against the tiles.

A breathy sigh left her red lips as her fingertips brushed over her clitoris. Amara shuddered at how the pleasure felt, especially since she hadn't been touched like this in so long. Though, the thoughts came brewing back. It wasn't Die giving her this pleasure, it was only herself. Amara let herself sink down to the floor of the shower as she jerked her hand from her lower region, the hot water pounding on her in painful reminder that she was here alone. Amara shook her head, droplets of water splashing from the short lengths of hair as she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

Amara dressed herself in a pair of black pants and one of her favorite zip-up hoodies. A sigh passed through her nose and Amara made her way to the kitchen of her apartment, stopping to glance at the calendar. When was Die coming home, anyway? Looking, he should be home any day now. That, at least, made Amara smile a little and feel a little happier. He could be home at any time; tonight, or maybe even tomorrow. Oh God, how Amara was wishing he would come home tonight. She missed him so much; she almost needed him at this point.

After having a small bite to eat, Amara decided that it was probably better to not bring a purse into a place like a haunted house, and instead took her wallet and phone out of her purse to place them into her pockets. Amara grabbed her keys and slipped into her shoes before headed out the door to go meet up with Sachi. It didn't take long to get to her, living in the city, everything was so close together that Amara could simply walk to many of the places she wanted to go.

"Amara-chan!" Amara was greeted with a warm hug from Sachi, and that infamous innocent smile of hers.

Amara couldn't help to smile, though, after seeing Sachi smile. She had one of those contagious kinds of smiles; Amara always loved that about her best friend. No matter how bad a day might have seemed, Sachi had one of those smiles that could make you smile even after being through hell. Amara really needed that now, after the way she had felt earlier.

"Hello dear Sachi-chan," Amara greeted and hugged her beloved friend in return.

Sachi was all giddy again as she released Amara from her hold. Sachi looped her tiny arm through Amara's and began to skip to the haunted house. It amazed Amara; Amara thought that she was small, but when she stood next to Sachi she always felt so big. Even with Die and Sachi telling her she was not big at all, the tininess of Sachi made it seem to Amara that she was bigger than what she really was.

Amara decided not to say anything, as now all Sachi would do was smack her shoulder and tell her to hush. The thought of Sachi doing that now almost made her giggle, as Sachi would always wear a pout on her face as she did so. Amara felt happy now that she knew Die would be home at any time, and that she would be enjoying this haunted house with her best friend.

There were many mazes and ghouls that would pop out to scare you, but none of them sufficed when it came down to this duo. Amara would only grin while Sachi would giggle madly and bounce in place when something jumped out to scare her. Amara could see some people stare at them like they were crazy, but it didn't matter. Amara was having fun with her best friend, she didn't care that this kind of thing was not really scary to them the way it was to others. And Sachi didn't even seemed like she noticed any one else.

Though, as she and Sachi headed down another hall of this giant maze, Amara couldn't surpass the feeling that someone was watching them. A feeling that was beyond creepy and stronger than that of an employee of this haunted house watching them. No, Amara felt like something else was watching. After about five minutes of feeling it, she was beginning to get creeped out. Sachi looked unfazed, but Amara could feel it deep in her gut. Amara almost couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to bring it up to Sachi.

Though, before Amara could open her mouth to speak, she felt an arm around her waist. An arm that did not belong to Sachi. Soon after, Amara felt her back against a hard chest and hot breath pour along her neck. Amara could feel her pulse quicken and before she could scream or shout anything, a hand covered her mouth. A muffled shout sounded beneath the rough hand- wait a minute. Something was familiar about this hand.

It was too dark to see the hand clearly, but now using her senses a familiar scent wafted into Amara's nose. She knew that aroma all too well. Amara snatched herself from the grasp of the taller man, turning on heel as she lifted her hand and smacked his chest.

"You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" Her hazel eyes hardened into a glare as a chuckle came from that sweet, stupid mouth. How she hated him right now.

"Daisuke!" Amara's glare hardened as she crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't until then that Amara caught on to Sachi's giggling. And who's laughter was that?

"You were in on this, all of you!" Amara pointed an accusing finger at Sachi, her own best friend, and the rest of the members of Dir en Grey.

"Actually, it was all my idea," Toshiya grinned proudly with a raised hand.

Amara blinked and glared at the tall goofball. She hated him so much right now. Though, her loneliness struck her and she realized that Die was standing in front of her now, and that she had missed him. She looked up at him to see he was smiling at her, a sort of gentleness to his face as he took a step closer to his loved one. In truth, Die missed her so much while he was on his short tour.

Die brought her into his arms, it almost felt like their surroundings melted away. All Amara could focus on was him, and her arms snaked around his broad shoulders. This time, Amara took the time to relish in his scent as she closed her eyes.

"Happy Halloween, ai." His whispered words made her want to smack him, but Amara only smiled and held him close.


	10. Happy Family

The group was seating on the couch in the den, right before the TV. Kaoru had young Miyami sitting on his lap, his loving wife, Alice, hugging his arm right beside him. A small smile laced upon his thin lips as his umber eyes remained on the television. Kaoru had never thought his life could be so complete. Kaoru stopped thinking love was worth it—before he met Alice. Alice was alike to him in many ways. Kaoru's gazed lowered to Alice, the top of her head lined and laying atop his shoulder with a content look on her pale face. Kaoru's eyes drifted to his sweet Miyami; the perfect visage of his dear wife. Kaoru's fingers ran though Miyami's silken hair, his other hand rubbing his wife's arm.

"Daddy, what are those guys doing?" Miyami asked, her soft voice speaking in the same way Alice's did.

Kaoru smiled, "They're looking for the princess."

"Why?" Miyami cocked her head.

"Because she's running away with the village boy." Kaoru added.

"Why?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Because they want to be together."

"Why do they have to run away?"

"Because the king doesn't want his daughter to be with a peasant boy."

"Mommy looks like a princess, did you have to run away, too?" Miyami asked curiously.

Kaoru thought back on his mother not liking his love for Alice. In many ways, his and Alice's story was reversed from the cartoon Miyami was watching. Kaoru smiled, feeling Alice's soft smile beside him, "No, we didn't have to run, Miyami. But mommy will always be a princess."

"Does that mean I am a princess, too?" Miyami asked.

Kaoru heard Alice's giggles and chuckled softly, stroking Miyami's hair, "Of course, Miyami-hime."

Alice smiled softly, scooting closer to Kaoru to peck his cheek. Kaoru smiled, seeing Miyami hop off his lap to stand before him, "Tomorrow can I get a crown, daddy?"

"Tomorrow we will all go shopping, hime, and we will get you whatever you want." Kaoru said, "But now, it's time for bed." He said, a hint of a smile as he clicked the power off the TV with the remote.

Kaoru stood, Alice rising with him, to follow Miyami down the hall to her bedroom. Kaoru helped Miyami change into her sleeping dress and kissed her forehead while Miyami gave Alice and Kaoru their usual goodnight kisses.

Pulling the blankets over her, Kaoru placed another kiss on her forehead while Alice hugged her through the blankets.

"Goodnight Miyami-hime."


	11. Just A Little Quickie

"Keep your hands to yourself; you know we can't do this here!" Amara whispered threateningly to her boyfriend.

"Why not? It's just us here." He rebutted, his hands moving back to her hips.

"Die," Amara sighed, exasperated.

"Stop fighting it, Love." Die cooed, his worn hands pushing her hair back and away from her face as his lips ghosted against hers. A shiver crept up Amara's spine, lips trembling against the velvet touch of Die's lips faintly against hers. Even if Amara had wanted to, she couldn't fight him now. Desire for him overwhelmed her; she craved his touch. Die's hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her and placing her upon the cherry wood desk. Die pushed her papers onto the floor, laying her back as his chest pushed her down.

"Die, I just organized those!" Amara whined a bit.

"I'll help you organize them later," Die said, moving over top of her to trail hungry kisses along her neck.

Amara's back arched slightly, her hands resting on Die's strong shoulders. Die's lips ravened the skin exposed above her top. Amara mewled, letting the sensations his touch gave her control her actions now. Her fingers wove though long locks of ebony, gently tugging as she ran them through his hair. Die groaned; he always loved for Amara to play with his hair. A small smirk laced her lips as she kissed the shell of Die's ear. She felt him shiver and moved her leg upwards, letting her knee rub his groin.

Die groaned and moved his hips against Amara's knee to feel the pressure against his growing erection. Die nipped her soft spot teasingly as his hands roamed up her shirt. Slender fingers slowly traced her light skin; up her stomach and to the underwire of her bra. Amara's hand placed itself on the back of Die's head to pull him into a kiss. Die happily returned her passionate lip lock, though his pants felt like they were beginning to constrict. Die began to unbuckle his belt and felt Amara lifting his shirt up.

Breaking the kiss, Die pulled his shirt off and noticed Amara tossing hers aside as well. Die brought her to the edge of the table, wrapping his arms to unhook her bra. Amara moved her hands down Die's arms, feeling the firmness his of biceps. Die pulled the thin fabric off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor while his hands moved to cup her breasts. Die's thumbs moved in sensual circles around Amara's nipples, feeling them harden at his touch and from the cool air of the air conditioner. Amara shivered slightly and groaned.

Amara lay back across her desk, letting Die frisk her flesh with his guitar worn hands. Her back arched just a bit, nails dragging down his spine. Die's mouth drug down the valley of her breasts, lips sliding down her skin to the waistband of her skirt; he began to pull it down and was stopped by her pantyhose.

"Why do you wear these things?" Die asked with a slight sigh.

"To make you work for it ~" Amara giggled slightly.

Die slipped his hands into the sides of her leggings, dragging them down to her ankles where she kicked them the rest of the way off. Amara's fingers worked at Die's zipper and pulled his pants down while she sat up to place another kiss on his lips. Die pressed his lips against hers tenderly, feeling her lips rub against his. His eyes closed slightly, indulging in the velvet feel of her lips caressing his. His eyes closed slightly, losing himself in the sensation prickling his skin from Amara's nails around the hem of his boxers. A small mewl hummed in his throat as his hips leaned towards her touch. Amara's eyes gazed at Die's closed eyelids, taking in the desire written on his face.

Amara pulled his boxers down and let him kick them off; watching his umber eyes open to stare into hers. A small smile graced his lips as he laid her flat on her desk, rubbing the head of his erection against her folds. He felt her shutter as his hands moved along her sides to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. Amara moaned, tugging his long hair and cupped his face to bring it to hers; kissing his lips gingerly. Die kissed her back as he pulled her hips to the end of the table.

Die pushed himself inside of her and heard Amara moan against his lips. Die shuttered, tilting his head to deepen the kiss while rubbing her hipbones with his thumbs. Die began to thrust his hips, a bit faster each time he pushed back inside of her. Amara's desk began to move against Die's rough thrusts and Amara moaned nearly each time while tugging his hair and nipping at his lip. Die smirked to himself and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, suckling at it and rolling it gently between his teeth as he continued thrusting against her hips.

Amara moaned; her back arching to touch her chest to his. Amara glared playfully through her pleasure at Die. Die released her lips and began to trail his kisses along her jaw, to her soft spot at the hollow of her neck, just at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Amara shuddered and ran her nails over his back, digging gently into his skin.

"Mm," Die hummed his approval as his thrusts began to get hastier and a bit more rough.

"Oh, Die,…" Amara moaned, her pleasure building.

Amara's skin felt like it was going ablaze and could feel the sweat forming on Die's. For a second, Amara thought she heard her door open and shut, but paid no mind as her pleasure reached closer to its edge. She could hear Die grunting with each thrust and felt him grasp a fist full of her hair. When he spread her legs, Amara wrapped them around his hips and bucked against him, feeling him enter her deeper. Amara moaned, but tried to restrain herself from being too loud.

"Oh, God, Amara," Die moaned and nibbled her earlobe while his hips moved as hard and as fast as his body would allow.

"Daisuke!" Amara nearly shouted Die's name as her pleasure burst; he vision clouded momentarily as she felt Die's hot seed pour into her and his body rest on top of hers.

Die panted lightly and began to trail kisses along Amara's face, pushing her hair out of her face that had been matted by her sweat. Amara pecked Die's lips lightly and tried to catch her breath, laying there on cloud nine before Die rose off of her.

Amara sat up after a few moments and began to put her clothes back on; watching Die as he purposely pulled his clothes back on slowly. Amara put her hands on her hips and pointed to the paper on the floor with her eyes, "Pick them up, Die."

Die's lip pouted, "But ai, we—"

"Ah-ah, pick them up." Amara said.

Die looked away and began to pick some of the paper up, stacking them. He noticed she kneeled beside him and began picking them up, too. He smiled and pecked her cheek. Amara giggled and pecked his in return, taking the papers from his hands and placing it back on her desk.

"I have to go back to work now, Die, but we can have round two when I get home ~" Amara smiled at him.

"Aw, but I want to stay here with you." Die pouted.

"I won't get anything done if you stay here, just go wait at home. I'll be there once I reorganize these papers."

Die cleared his throat and looked away momentarily before he bowed his head in defeat, "Alright, ai, I'll wait at home."

Amara smiled as he approached her, kissing his lips goodbye when he leaned towards her and returned his quick embrace before watching his back exit through the door. She shook her head lightly with a smile as she pulled her chair back up towards her desk, beginning to go through the stack of papers.

Die walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets, walking out into the main area where he seen Yukiko standing behind her desk and shot her a slight smile. He noticed the dark blush dusting her cheeks and chuckled to himself as he exited the main gallery doors. So they had an audience after all.


	12. Drabble 04

His fingers were locked firmly with hers, a small smile on his lips as he gently tugged her along. Kaoru had never been this happy in his entire life; from what he could remember, anyway. Kaoru had never thought that he could feel this way about a woman. A long time ago, he felt something for his now ex-wife. Alice, oh, Alice. She was a different one, indeed. The only woman who could ever make this stoic male feel like he was walking on air whenever he was around her.

He could feel Alice's arms link around his to hug onto his arm; Kaoru's lips curled up a bit more. He carefully towed her through the streets until he got to the sidewalk lined with blooming sakura. Kaoru caught a slight twinkle in her eye and smirked inwardly; he knew Alice would love it out here. The park was always a peaceful place Kaoru enjoyed walking when he needed to clear his head.

"It's so pretty," Her soft voice whispered.

"It is," Kaoru agreed, smile lingering.

Alice lay her head on Kaoru's shoulder, lips smiling gently while emerald eyes wandered about to take the visage of each tree. Each thick, fully blossomed tree. The slight breeze carried some of the small pink petals to flutter by, one sticking in her hair just as Kaoru looked down at Alice. He smiled at her.

"Beautiful."

A small blush tinted Alice's pale face as she gazed up at Kaoru. His lips brushed hers briefly before Kaoru led Alice to a small bench by a running pond. Alice listened to the faint melody of running water before she looked over at Kaoru; who seemed to be deep in thought about something. Alice scotched over on the bench, resting her head on his collar bone. Kaoru looped one arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers.

"Alice, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Alice lifted her head, curiosity dancing in her flourishing eyes, "What's that, love?"

Kaoru's umber eyes left hers, his head tilting back to gaze at the violet evening sky, one star floating over their heads. A small smile crept to his lips as he thought about, 'first star you see.'

"Do you see that star up there, Alice?" Kaoru asked, eyes pointed upwards.

Alice's head tilted up to look where Kaoru's eyes lingered, "Yes,"

"That star is usually the brightest." Kaoru started, a confused look flashed in Alice's eyes.

Kaoru chuckled, "People to me are like the stars in the sky, Alice-chan. I've been so many places and I've seen so many people. But no matter how many of them I see, you'll always be my brightest 'star'."

Alice could feel her eyes sting slightly with unshed tears. She had always had a small fear with Kaoru being so famous. He did have many fans, Alice was never certain of what any of them would do or if one might come along that Kaoru liked more than her. A fear had nestled itself in her head about him leaving or not seeing her as the same. Comparing her to the brightest star in his sky made Alice feel a strong sense of importance.

Kaoru stood up from his seat and took her hands in his, fingers locking around hers as he kneeled in front of her. Kaoru said he would never do this again, but he felt right with Alice. Kaoru looked up at Alice from under his lashes as he began to speak.

"Alice,"

Alice's voice hitched, "Yes?"

"Alice, would you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" Kaoru asked, a sudden nervousness unleashing in himself under his calm exterior.

"I-I'd love to, Kaoru." A smile lifted her lips, tears falling from her emerald eyes as Kaoru pulled her into an embrace.

Kaoru's head rest on her chest, arms locked around her torso as Alice's arms weaved around his neck. Alice nuzzled her face into his fluffy ebony curls with joyous tears trailing down her face.

Kaoru pulled back after a moment, taking her hand gently in his. Alice felt cold metal slip onto her finger and looked down at her left hand. A white gold band, a beautiful emerald stone glittering in the moon beams.

"Just like your eyes; beautiful." Kaoru spoke softly, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, yet passionate lip lock.


	13. Kaoru's Valentine

It is true, Amara was none like he's ever met. And this man, he has travelled the world and back. To him, it has seemed he had met every kind of girl there was to meet. Something about this woman, though, struck the interest of this seemingly dark and misunderstood man.

It had occurred to him that many men would be giving her candies and flowers today. Amara was such a sweet woman when you got to know the real her. Just like he was a child stuck in a shady man's body. However, Kaoru wanted to give Amara something special.

So, he drew her a picture of a chibi goth-like man holding a black rose.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Read across the blackened heart in the background of his small doodle.


	14. Love

Kaoru tipped Alice's chin up, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Alice's arms wove their way around Kaoru's neck, bringing his body a bit closer to his as she pressed her lips against his. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, enjoying the simple kiss with her a bit longer. When kaoru pulled back, he swiped a strand of her long ebony hair behind her ear, a very soft smile on his lips as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"I promise my mother won't continue to be like this," Kaoru spoke softly.

"Why does she hate me, Kaoru?"

"She doesn't hate you, Alice. Mother is difficult. She judges people based on their positions and not their personalities. I'll show her in time that you're a wonderful woman. I won't let her push you away from me." Kaoru promised gently, kissing Alice's lips once more.

Alice laid her head on Kaoru's shoulder, mind reeling with possible mistakes she could have made to make her boyfriend's mother not like her so much. Kaoru's hand rubbing the length of her spine distracted her; it always soothed her. His lips pressed to the top of her head before he spoke against her hair.

"I love you, Alice. No matter what anyone says, I'll always love you."


	15. Secret Admirer

A soft sigh escaped out of her red lips, hazel eyes gazing at the roses on the other side of the shop. Standing tall, it was almost as if the flowers were happy; unlike herself. Amara rest her elbow on the counter, sitting her chin in her palm as she continued to stare at the flowers. What would it be like? To not have a worry in the world, just taking in the sunshine all day? To not have to worry about love and the loneliness that came with a life like this?

"Excuse me?" Came a deep voice, snapping Amara from her day dreams.

Lifting her citrine eyes, Amara gazed at the tall figure standing before her. Dark eyes piercing into hers, it almost intimidated her for a moment. Amara looked over him more for a few brief seconds. He was tall and dark. His clothes were black, so dark in contrast to the brightness all the flowers were giving off. He looked mysterious and enticing, in a way.

"Yes? May I help you?" Amara asked, after finally snapping out of her trance.

"I'd like one of those roses," The man started, those deep brown eyes pointing to his desired flower.

"Of course," Amara smiled at him, though inside she was a bit jealous that someone that good looking was in here buying a flower. Whoever his girlfriend was, she was very lucky.

Amara took one of the roses out of the vase and tied a small red ribbon to the stem before ringing it up in the cash register. He paid her and Amara handed him the single flower. A small smile lifted his lips upwards and his hand gently pushed the rose back to her.

"It's for you." His deep, velvety voice floated gently into her ears, but his words were hard for Amara to understand.

"W-what?" Amara looked at him in disbelief.

"From a secret admirer." He said, smirking lightly at her before walking out of the shop.


	16. Sleeping Confessions

Her fingers lightly played with the fabric of his robes, her face holding sort of a thoughtful pose. Eyes in the distance, almost as if she were trying to see what lie beyond the mountains further west. Bottom lip slightly pursed, her teeth carefully nibbling in an old habit she had when she went this deep into thought. Her chest lie upon his, warmth engulfing her entire body in comfort and a sense of protection.

Mind you, she wasn't the type of girl who couldn't fend for herself, oh no, she could kill in the blink of an eye if she wanted to. But in the arms of this man, she felt so weak. For some reason, she didn't mind it so much. She was never sure why, oh how this man could infuriate her at times. But right now, his angelic sleeping face brought a smile to hers.

He's so cute when he's sleeping…

Fingers traced the lining of his robes, a piece of her wishing she could be something more for the man lying beneath her. A strong sense of longing took over her, the smile she held quickly dropping as she continued gazing down with a sort of affection. It almost felt forbidden, and at first, that is what drew her in about this strange, strong man.

Why do you have to be so stupid?!

She want to pound on his chest, but she would never allow herself to disturb him. No, she would never be able to anyway. She loved him too much. Wait—she loved him? She loves him. Yes, she had allowed herself to fall in love. It was confusing and strange yet wonderful all at the same time. She would do anything for this man.

He saved her life. She could remember how careful he was with her after he accidently broke her wrist, how he would hold her umbrella over her when she couldn't walk in the sunlight, how he would let her wear his robes when it was raining or if the sun threatened to touch her skin that was exposed. Most of all, she remembered how he ran into a town when she was close to starving, how he got her food and kept her from dying.

This man was very hard to read, but Amara felt like he cared about her. She felt like she could trust him and that he would always protect her. She never wanted to lose those feelings; they felt too wondrous to let fall to nothing. Amara wanted to be close to him, to kiss his lips, but she felt like she wasn't right for him. She felt like she wasn't good enough; that he was too good for her. Of course, it was nonsense, but the feeling in her gut screamed over what her heart wanted.

Her face leaned to his, wanting much to press her cold lips against his. About an inch away, she could already feel the warmth caressing her dead lips gently. Her eyes blinked shut, losing herself in the balmy puffs of breath gently panting against her lips. Gazing at him half-lidded, Amara carefully traced along his bottom lip with her index finger, a bit hesitant.

She still longed for the contact of his lips, but she didn't want to disturb him. She frowned, that piece of her still wishing she were something more. Perhaps, to be alive for him. To have a heart beat and pinkish fleshy texture to her skin, to have warmth, feelings, and life. She wanted to be alive for him, but she knew well that she couldn't be.

Caught off guard, she felt two hands on her hips. She knew they were his. She knew how hard it was for him to touch her, in fear that he would accidentally grip her too hard and hurt her again. Amara didn't care; she trusted him even if he didn't trust himself. He still seemed to be sleeping, but his thumbs were lightly caressing her hips. Amara smiled softly once more.

As stubborn as this man was, as much as he would never let his emotions show they were loud and clear while he was sleeping. She brushed some strands of his raven colored hair away from his face, combing her fingers daintily through a lock of his hair. Her eyes still gazed at his sleeping face, yearning for something more between them.

"I love you so much Kaoru…" She spoke softly, not wishing to wake him, but feeling the need to express how she felt.

"I know," His voice came softer, his hands moving to gently hold onto hers, "I'll always be here for you…"


	17. Die's Valentine

Amara sat idly in a red plush chair by the living room window. The sun's rays shone happily inside, the warm breeze gently blew against the long white curtains. Amara's pink lips smiled softly as she gazed at the single red rose in her hand. She twisted it around slowly, memorizing the details of the velvet petals with her eyes.

She noticed a small note tied to the stem and gazed in curiosity for a moment before she opened the small paper.

_ I love you,_

_ Daisuke._

A small chuckle erupted somewhere in the back of her throat. He really was a doofus, but she loved him more than anything.


	18. Strawberry Kisses

Delicately, her teeth sunk into the delectable piece of red fruit that was coated in a layer of molten chocolate. Golden eyes closed, savoring the sweet relish. She looked like a flower, in his dark eyes. A fresh flower out of the old winter snow; reborn into this calmer woman, eating from his hands. Blood red wine painted lips, looked so enticing that Kaoru had mind to indulge in it.

Kaoru's lips brushed her bare shoulder, pushing her short kimono further down. Skin like velvet greeted his kisses; he pulled her petite body closer to his by her hips, sliding her across the crimson silk bed sheets. Amara moaned lightly, the taste of sweet strawberry and rich chocolate lingering on her tongue as she rest her forehead against the top of Kaoru's head.

Kaoru's warm, moist tongue left a slippery trail along her collarbone, nipping gently at the flesh at the end of his trail. Kaoru's hands roamed beneath Amara's opened kimono, exploring soft, sensitive skin. The sensation that ran through Amara's spine from Kaoru's rough fingers almost made her visibly shudder against him. The woodsy scent of Kaoru's cologne drifted from his hair, weakening Amara's senses all the more.

Kaoru's right hand left Amara's left hip to take another strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate while his lips trailed up her neck. Hot breath left his nose to cloud against her skin, his lips at the corner of hers. Kaoru's hand lifted the chocolate covered strawberry to Amara's alluring rosy lips. Amara, this time, shuddered visibly and opened her mouth slightly to allow Kaoru to slip part of the strawberry between her teeth. And Kaoru did so, umber eyes watching her mouth as Amara's teeth came down on the piece of fruit between his fingers.

Kaoru waited for Amara to finish eating what she had in her mouth before he placed the remainder of the strawberry back in the bowl. Kaoru pulled Amara close to his body, bringing her tight against his strong chest while his lips reconnected to the skin of her exposed shoulder. Kaoru pushed the sleeping kimono off her shoulders completely, letting it fall to the bends of her arms. Amara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her cheek resting a top his head.

Kaoru's tender placed kisses trailed along her shoulder and over her collarbone. Kaoru pressed his lips to the space between her collarbones. He kissed a trail up her neck to under her chin. Trailing his kisses along her jaw, Kaoru stopped at her earlobe; hot, steamy breath clouding against the junction under her ear and neck. Amara shivered, tangling her fingers through his long curly locks of black hair.

"Kaoru-sama…" A breathy whisper left her lips as they kissed the top of Kaoru's head.

The way in which his name left Amara's sweet lips aroused him, wanting to hear more of her pleasure. Kaoru pushed Amara back onto the bed, stripping her of her short kimono before he pinned her arms to the pillows while his lips brushed downwards the valley between her breasts. Hot breath licking her heated flesh as Kaoru travelled further down.

Kaoru continued to venture down her body, kissing a warm path along her stomach, skipping over her bellybutton and pressed his lips at her waistline. Amara shuddered and ran her fingers through his long ebony locks of curly hair, brushing them back as she pushed her fingers through. Kaoru took a small breath in through his nose, sliding his lips over the space of skin to her panties.

Gripping the thin fabric between his teeth, Kaoru began to tug her panties downward while massaging her sides gently with guitar-worn hands. Continuing to tow downwards, Kaoru gazed ascensionally towards his lover and into her beautiful liquid aeneous-hue pools. Sparkling like citrine diamonds under dim lighting of Kaoru's majestically arranged bedroom.

Without much hesitation, Kaoru tugged her panties down to her thighs where he jerked them completely off with one hand, tossing them uselessly to the other side of the bedroom. Kaoru's palms ran up Amara's inner thighs, his thumbs rubbing slight circles against her skin as they ventured upwards. Hot breath gusted against the folds of Amara's womanhood, a moan humming through her closed lips at the sensation. Kaoru's tongue rubbed upwards against Amara's sensitive folds, slender fingers tracing creamy flesh of her inner thighs.

Amara's back arched slightly upwards upon feeling the texture of his tongue against the most sensitive place on her body. A moan rolled off her tongue as her long fingers balled the silk sheets in her fist while Kaoru's tongue began to make harsher movements against her opening. Flicking it and teasing it, torturing the red-haired woman without remorse. Amara's moans heightened in volume as Kaoru's tongue pushed into her entrance, hands gripping her hips and massaging her pelvic bone.

"Kaoru…" his named hummed in her mouth while her fingers gripped his hair.

Amara tried to control herself; not wanting to buck against Kaoru's mouth that was relentlessly suckling and lapping at her inside. Her fingers tugged at his hair as she brushed them through the long ebony curls. Silent whimpers and soft moans exited her strawberry-dyed lips with each movement the guitarist made against her. Experiencing a new level of euphoria she never quite experienced before. Half-lidded hazel eyes gazed down at the lusty raven, whose eyes were practically glowing with desire.

A shudder racked through her spine before she tossed her head back, back arching and a moan erupting from her throat when she felt herself orgasm on Kaoru's tongue. Amara panted lightly as she watched Kaoru slowly withdraw his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth; the white, sticky substance stretching and dropping from his lithe appendage. Kaoru slurped up the cum dangling from his tongue before he dipped his head back to lap up what was left.

Kaoru's tongue massaged as it lapped up Amara's juices, his lips occasionally closing around her to suck the honey off her tender nerves. Amara's throat hummed light moans through her bliss before she felt Kaoru's worn hands sliding up her sides. Citrine eyes opened lightly to peer into the umber pools now level with hers. Kaoru lowered his lips to her ear, his tongue lapping up the remainder of her juices that were on his lips before his husky whisper gusted into her ear, "oishi…"

Amara's hand entangled into his hair while her other hand travelled down his torso. Amara worked his pants off his hips with one hand before tugging them down to his knees. Kaoru kicked the pants to the floor before he began to slowly remove his boxer shorts for her as well. Letting them hit the floor near his pants, Kaoru crawled over Amara to trap her body between him and the bed. Amara's hands rose to brush back the hair that stubborn fell in Kaoru's face as he hovered over her, her wet warmth lifting to brush against his erection.

Kaoru's eyes closed with a groan as his hips moved to push his shaft between Amara's folds. Amara moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him on top of her. Kaoru's throat vibrated with a groan towards the pressure he felt on his chest from Amara's breasts pushing up delightfully against his; his throbbing erection so near to her entrance that it almost hurt.

Kaoru's fingers coiled around Amara's thighs as he brought her hips up against his. Bucking his hips slowly, Kaoru began to rub his shaft against Amara's clit in a sort of tease; though a moan left his lips as the friction brought him pleasure. Kaoru's thin lips latched to Amara's throat to trail kisses, suckles, and nips along to her collarbone. Amara's head leaned back against the pillows with her own low groan, hips rolling upwards to meet his movements.

Amara attempted to push Kaoru over, to trade positions with him. Amara wanted to pleasure him in ways that he had pleasured her; but Kaoru's pushed her shoulders back against the pillows. A small smirk lit his lips as he gazed down at her, leaning close to her ear, "Oh no, Amara-chan. Tonight is about you."

Kaoru's hands slid from her shoulders to her breasts, groping them and massaging them sensually while pinching her nipples lightly between his thumbs and index fingers. Amara wanted to pout in response, though her back arched and a moan betrayed her as Kaoru continued in his small torturous ways. Kaoru slammed into her with the opportunity from her arched back. A loud moan screamed from Amara's mouth as Kaoru's hips thrusted roughly against hers.

His hips rolled against hers with rough friction each time he thrusted back into her, hands on her sides while his lips played with the flesh of Amara's neck. Amara moaned each time Kaoru re-entered her while wrapping her legs about his waist. Amara let her thighs bring Kaoru's hips closer with each of his thrusts, letting him re-enter her more deeply. Amara moaned in pleasure as sweat began to form on her forehead and over her body.

Amara felt hot, but was in too much bliss to care. Kaoru's teeth evilly teased her soft spot as his hands moved to rub her thighs. The guitar's hand guided one of Amara's legs over his shoulder as he repositioned himself to enter her with more ease. Kaoru moaned and laid his body atop of hers, thrusting his hips faster and harder. He could feel himself enter Amara deeper and shuddered at the sensation. His name left Amara's lips in a loud moan, her fingers tugging harshly at his hair as her hips created more fiction against his.

Amara was panting now, finding it hard to catch her breath though she hardly wanted to with all the pleasure Kaoru was throwing her in. Her arms wrapped around his head as he laid his against her breasts with low grunts and groans.

"Amara…"

Her name rolled off his tongue in a slight moan; the sound of it sending shivers down Amara's spine. Amara could already feel her climax approaching; she knew it wouldn't much longer. Kaoru's lips latched around a section of skin on Amara's left breast and began to suck on it as his hips continued to move as fast and as hard as Kaoru could thrust them.

Amara's back arched and pushed her breasts into Kaoru, fingers tugging his hair lightly before running along his spine and clawing his back. Amara began to whimper and moan Kaoru's name each time he thrusted against her hips as she drew closer and closer to her edge.

"Oh, Kaoru!"

Amara's nails dug into Kaoru's shoulder blades as her honey dripped down his shaft. Kaoru moved with slight more ease as he felt his own edge nearing. Kaoru's fingers hooked around her lithe arms, lips crashing against hers as Kaoru thrusted faster than he thought he could move. Amara moaned in sweet bliss into Kaoru's mouth; a shudder shaking his spine.

"Amara!"

Kaoru's hips stopped moving all at once, his eyes closing. Amara could feel a jerk inside of her and Kaoru's hips slowly rode out the rest of his orgasm. Kaoru's tight grip on her arms loosened as he pulled out of her, panting. Amara laid there, trying to catch her breath as Kaoru planted sweet kisses on her face. A small smile graced her soft pink lips as she leaned to Kaoru's now delicate touch.

His lips pecked her forehead, eyelid, cheekbone, jaw, the corner of her lips, and finally her bottom lip. Amara giggled lightly as she opened her golden eyes to gaze at him with her smiling lips.

"I love you," Kaoru whispered against her lips.

Amara blushed lightly, hands slowly moving to cup his face. Her thumbs stroked his jawline tenderly as she searched his eyes. A sudden chuckle erupted lightly from the back of his throat, "I know I hardly say it. I love you, Amara."

Amara's lips quivered lightly as her arms hooked around his neck, lips crashing against his. Kaoru's lips moved gently against hers for a moment, hands caressing her sides before he pulled back to gaze into her eyes once more.

"I love you too, Kaoru-sama" Amara smiled softly, pressing her forehead against his as she smiled at him.

Kaoru's arms wove around Amara's waist as he returned her smile with one of his own. Kaoru held her for several silent moments before he kissed the top of her head and spoke up, "You have strawberry flavored kisses, Amara-chan."

Amara giggled, "I want them to be sweet just for you."


	19. True Happiness

Amara had a small smile on her lips as she sipped her tea slowly. Sitting on the balcony of the apartment she shared with her husband in Tokyo, she gazed out at the twilight sky. The sounds of the city were much of a bother to her ears anymore after living in Japan for a few years. Amara placed the cup back on the china, sitting it on the small table beside her outside chair. The evening breeze felt nice as it blew through her short crimson hair. Citrine eye closed slightly upon the small gust blowing against her face; she felt serene and completely at ease. Today had been one of the bet in her years of marriage to Daisuke. She felt arms wrap around her, her back being pulled against a strong chest as hands rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I didn't expect you home so early, love." Amara spoke softly, her eyes still closed as she leaned her back against Daisuke's chest.

"I came home early just for you, honey." Daisuke whispered against her ear, placing a gently kiss against her earlobe.

Amara mewled lightly, "How did your day go at the studio?"

"Same old, same old. How did things go here?" Daisuke asked, a light smile playing on his lips.

"The check up went great. Little Ame is doing just fine." Amara said, her smile remaining, as her hand rubbed her own stomach.

"I'm happy to hear that my little princess and beloved wife are okay," Daisuke said, maneuvering around her to place his hands on her stomach as he kissed her lips.

Amara returned his kiss, her hands resting on top of his on her baby bump. Amara felt warm inside, happiness bubbling straight from the core and she could sense that Ame was happy, too. Daisuke pulled back to smile at her and push her hair out of her face before he spoke, "How about we go inside? It's getting dark."

Amara giggled, "Alright, love."

Daisuke scooped her up bridal style; Amara's light squeal made him chuckle as he carried her back inside their home. Daisuke took a seat on the couch and let Amara sit on his lap with a light smile lingering on his lips. Amara couldn't help but to smile at the sight of him smiling. Daisuke's smile always made butterflies soar inside of her. Amara had an urge to trace his lips with her finger, but withheld from doing so.

"You're very smiley tonight, Dai." Amara gently teased.

"Of course I am; I'm married to a beautiful, caring woman and she's carrying my first child. We're going to live happily together and have a baby girl; little Ame. It makes me very happy, so I can't help but to smile." Daisuke replied, his smile never fading as he gave his wife an Eskimo kiss.

Amara's arms wove around Daisuke's neck, happy tears stinging her eyes as she nuzzled her nose back against his. No man had ever managed to make her as happy as Daisuke has these last few years. All their vows actually meant something to Daisuke and it made her feel more loved than she had ever felt. Daisuke pulled back to gaze into his wife's golden eyes, though a frown soon tugged at the corner of his lips upon seeing the small tears in Amara's eyes.

"What is it, love? Why are you crying?" Daisuke asked, stroking the small stream of tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You just make me so happy, Dai. I love you." Amara said softly and sealed her love with a tender kiss.


	20. You're Beautiful

His lithe body hovered over hers, his breath tickled the skin under her ear while his hands played with short locks of fiery red hair. A smile lingered on both lovers' pair of lips, noses brushing against each other in sincere tenderness. Their feelings for each other had been displayed many a times on countless occasions.

But, it was moments like these that Amara loved the most; moments when Die would show tender affection rather than lusty passion. She couldn't lie, Amara got hot and excited as she thought back on all the times Die showed her just what he felt about her. Though the moments that were most precious to her heart were these.

"You're beautiful, Amara-chan." His breath warmed the skin of her ear.

A smile graced her lips and she leaned up just a bit to give him a soft kiss.


	21. You Give Me Butterflies

"Amara-chan!" Ayame shouted as he ran through the door of her apartment. Behind him, entered Haru, Aoi, and Yuki.

Amara had invited her friend Yuki over, but it seems the others couldn't stay away.

"Ha ha, hello there Ayame." She laughed slightly.

"Sorry, they wanted to come too." Yuki apologized.

"It's fine." Amara waved it off.

"So how are things with Die?" Haru asked, smiling.

"Yeah, since I hooked you up!" Ayame said, a little too proud if possible.

"Pfft, like you did." Yuki rolled her eyes, and looked off to the side.

Aoi smiled softly, glancing between the two.

"I did!" Ayame said, giving Yuki a look of disbelief.

"Things are fine, I am waiting for him to come home, actually." Amara said.

"Then why the hell did you invite us here?! We don't want to see what goes on here!" Ayame stuck out his tongue at Amara.

"I didn't invite you, I invited Yuki." Amara said, mater-of-factly.

"How mean." Ayame pouted.

"You asked." Yuki shrugged.

"Well I don't want to see you both make out, so..." Ayame dragged Haru with him out the door. "Haru and I are going to play video games at our place!" He waved good bye, "Have fun!" He smiled and left.

Yuki shook her head, closing the door after her weird vocalist.

"He's so strange." Amara said.

"Tell me about it." Yuki sighed.

Amara laughed lightly.

"So, what did you plan on doing with us here?" Aoi asked.

"I was just going to talk to Yuki. But if you want to hear it, that's fine too." Amara said.

"No, that's alright, ha ha. I'll wait for Yuki at home. I have something I want to talk to her about later as well." Aoi said, "See you Saori-chan." Aoi said, before leaving himself.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asked, sitting herself on Amara's couch.

"Well, I didn't have anyone else. So,... I'm nervous. Dai wants to... well, and I don't know if I want to have a kid yet." Amara stammered.

"Aw, so cute!" Yuki smiled teasingly. "Well, do you love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you love him enough to be with him always?"

"I do..."

"Then why not? I think it'll be a cute baby." Yuki smiled.

Amara blushed only slightly, "I suppose so." Amara went off into thought.

The lock clicked on the door, and in entered Die, looking a little tired from his live.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Yuki grinned. "See you, Die." She said, and went out the door.

Amara watched Yuki leave before looking at her boyfriend who was wearing a slight smirk.

"What's that look for?" Amara asked.

"I missed you today." Die said, bringing Amara into a tight embrace.

Amara felt herself melt in his arms, and wrapped her arms around Die's neck. "I missed you, too." She said, burying her face into Die's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"How much?" He whispered into her ear, drawing her closer to his body. The warmth of his breath against her soft skin made an involuntary shiver go down her spine. She stood still for a moment before lifting her head and pressing her lips against his.

"Only that much?" He pouted, slipping his hand up her shirt and ran his fingers caressingly up and down her back.

She thought for a moment, wondering how she could possibly prove to this man how much she could have missed him. She began trailing her kisses along his jaw line, starting at his chin; kissing the junction of his jaw and ear before trailing her kisses along his neck. Die closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his flesh. Amara found his soft spot and began nipping lightly at it.

"Mmm..." Die smiled, tilting his head back.

Amara ran her hands up the front of his shirt, running her nails along his muscular chest as she continued to suck at his soft spot with occasional nips.

Die let a breath through his nose before backing Amara up to the wall behind her. Amara let out a shaky sigh as she felt little butterflies soar in her stomach, Die's steaming lips pressing against her skin gave her goose bumps. Amara wrapped her legs around Die's waist as she felt him lift her body higher. Her back still firmly against the wall, Die began massaging her breasts through her bra.

Amara let out a breathy sigh, running her fingers through Die's bright red hair. Die rubbed Amara's thighs as he pressed his lips against hers again. Amara felt the butterflies multiply in her stomach as Die moved his hands to her inner thighs. Die lightly bit her lip, grazing his teeth lightly, begging for entrance. Amara granted him access, and parted her lips, immediately she could feel his tongue plunge into her mouth.

She closed her eyes, placing her hands on his face to bring him closer as she rubbed her tongue against his. Placing his hands on her ass, he carried Amara with him to the bedroom they shared, laying her down on the bed. Hovering over her, Die unbuttoned Amara's pants before sliding them down and tossing them aside.

Amara pressed her lips back against his, moving her lips against his as she removed his pants. Die broke the kiss once more, only to throw his shirt to the side. Hers was quick to follow, before he pressed his lips onto hers again. He entangled his fingers in her hair, nipping at her lip before moving his lips passionately against hers.

Amara rubbed his manhood through his boxers, his already erect member hardening more to her touch. She could feel him rub himself against her hand. She pulled his boxers to his knees, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. Die felt kind of happy, this is the furthest she had allowed him to go so far.

Amara felt so nervous, but was taking in what Yuki said to consideration. She did love Die dearly, but she didn't want to be hurt. She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping out of her eye. Die felt her tear run against his cheek and pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered worriedly.

"Nothing," She said, looking into his eyes.

He frowned, "Amara...you can't just do that. Is it me?" He asked.

"No, it's not you. I just..." She trailed off.

He rose his brow, and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Amara, I love you. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to. You can tell me anything, and you should know that. I will be here for you, no matter what." He said, smiling reassuringly to her.

Amara hugged him close to herself, feeling his bulge press against her womanhood. She shivered, but buried her face into his neck; she found much comfort in doing that. Die lightly stroked her hair.

"Are you still nervous about having sex with me?" He asked softly.

Amara felt her cheeks heat up instantly, probably just as red as a tomato. "I just...don't want to be hurt..." She admitted softly.

Die pulled her back, looking into her eyes. "I would never, and I mean never, do anything that would hurt you Amara. I love you." He said, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

Amara grabbed the back of his head, entangling her fingers deep into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips and explored her mouth once again.

She still felt butterflies, but she felt much safer now with him. Die reached around, unclasping her bra and tossed it to the floor. She slid out of her silken underwear, making her decision now. Die pinched her nipples, fondling her mounds of flesh as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

Amara moaned, pushing herself against Die. He ran his other hand along her sides, to her thigh and rest his hand there as he took her hardened bud in his mouth. Amara ran her fingers through Die's velvet like hair and writhed in pleasure under him.

Switching, Die gave her other breast the same attention as he slipped two fingers into her. Amara gasped in surprise and held onto Die's shoulder. While he sucked on her nipple, he scissored and pumped his fingers in and out of her. She dug her nails into his skin on his shoulders, trying to surpass the overwhelming pleasure that washed over her body.

"Die..." She moaned his name out softly.

Die felt aroused at how Amara sounded saying his name, so much pleasure could be heard in her voice. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered huskily against the shell of her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, pulling his fingers out of her.

Letting out a shaky breath, Amara glanced at him, "I want this." She said in a whisper.

Die stroked her jaw lightly with his thumb, "If you're sure." He said, positioning himself at her entrance and looked at her before he entered her.

She gave a very small nod, and he pushed himself into her tight heat. She closed her eyes, and arched her back as she gripped the sheets when he pushed himself into her. Die waited a few seconds before he began to recede out of her, and quickly pushed back in. The intense pressure ceased and turned into pleasure.

She moaned, and Die quickened his pace now that he knew she had gotten used to his size. He pressed his lips roughly against hers as he pounded into her harder, faster. Amara wrapped her legs around his waist, moving with his rhythm as she pressed her lips back against his.

She could feel herself nearing her climax, and Die pressed his lips to Amara's neck, sucking at her soft spot. She tilted her head back, enjoying the sensation she put off for so long with him. Enjoying every moment of it.

Right before Amara was about to climax, she felt Die pull out of her and suddenly Die and flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. He lifted her, so that she was on her hands and knees before he plunged into her from behind.

She moaned loudly from the pleasure, and he grasped her breasts, massaging them roughly as he kept his hard and fast pace. The roughness of his thrusts made Amara bounce slightly, and Die kept her close to his body to reduce her movement.

Die felt Amara's muscles clench around his shaft, releasing her warm liquids on to him. He groaned as he felt himself nearing his own release. Amara moaned out Dies name loudly when she hit her climax, that cloud nine feeling overwhelming her body.

Die released his seed deep inside of Amara, and pulled out of her. He collapsed beside her, and turned her to face him before he pulled her close to his body. Their breathing reduced to pants, and a light layer of sweat drenched their bodies.

Die allowed himself a few more moments to catch his breath before he ran his hands along her skin with his caressing touch. Amara closed her eyes in pleasure, and could feel him growing erect again. So soon afterwards?

Die's lips crashed against hers, and even though she was tired and still was recovering from her high, she attacked his lips. He plunged himself into her again, pressing her back against the bed, and lifting her legs over his shoulders. He ran his left hand slowly down her right leg as he pounded into her. This angle allowed him to hit her sweet spot each time, giving her more pleasure than the last time.

Amara arched her back, moaning as she grinded against him roughly. Die groaned, placing his hands on her hips as he grounded against with his thrust.

This was only the beginning of a very long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So how did things go with Die?" Yuki asked as her and Amara sat on the couch while they waited for Die to come out of practice.

"Good." Amara blushed at the mention of that.

Yuki laughed, "Only good?"

Amara blushed even more, her mind immediately was flooded over with thoughts of her and Die.

"Aw, you act cute, ha ha." Yuki laughed.

"She does, doesn't she?" Die asked from behind the couch, placing a loving kiss on his lover's head.

"You guys are so cute!" Yuki smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yuki-chan," Amara stared, walking beside Yuki. They decided that today would be their hang out day.

"Yes?" Yuki asked, looking at the window of a clothing shop they passed.

"It's been at least a month or so since that night..." Amara trailed off in a whisper, a bit embarrassed.

"Since you and Die?" Yuki asked, Amara nodded.

"Don't tell me. You're pregnant?" Yuki asked.

"Don't announce it!" Amara flushed.

Yuki laughed, congratulations! I am sure Die will be very happy." Yuki smiled.

"I hope so..."

Amara entered her and Die's apartment, slipping out of her shoes as she carried her shopping bags to her bed room. She placed them in front of her closet before she felt two strong arms encase her in a loving embrace.

"Die," Amara smiled, feeling Die's warm lips press against her neck.

"I love you." He said, pulling her closer to himself and she could feel the bulge beginning to form against her.

"Ano, I have something to tell you." She hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm... well... you're..." She faltered and paused for a moment, "You're going to be a father." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder so she could see his face. It took a moment for the gears in his head to turn and process the information. Amara felt like crying before it finally clicked in Die's head.

"That's great!" He smiled, and picked her up, hugging her close to his body.

Amara smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck. Happy, she had finally found someone to love who loved her back. She would finally live happily, and have a family of her very own; with the person who could still give her butterflies.


	22. Drabble 05

Kaoru laid her on his bed, her legs still around his waist as her back touched the mattress. The stoic guitarist leaned over her, stroking locks of her raven hair away from her face before he began to plant sweet kisses on her forehead and her cheeks. Alice's slender hand reached up, stroking Kaoru's strong jawbone as he had leaned back to gaze at her; the only light in the room flooded in from the hallway. The guitarist pulled back, gently he unwrapped her long legs from his waist to continue taking her clothes off. Kaoru slowly pulled Alice's panties down her legs and dropped them onto the floor. Alice gazed down her body as Kaoru's worn hands began to massage her thighs; a small mewl escaped her lips. Alice began to scoot herself back to the pillows, gesturing for Kaoru to come with her.

Kaoru unbuckled his belt, the sound of it snapping and falling to the floor came to Alice's ears before the ruffle of his pants sliding onto the floor. Alice felt the bed shift before she felt Kaoru's body heat from him hovering over her. Alice reached out and placed her hands on his sturdy shoulders, massaging them as she kissed beneath his chin. Alice flicked her tongue against Kaoru's Adam's apple and heard him groan through closed lips. Alice let her nails drag down his arms before she placed her hands on his sides, caressing him with her fingertips. She felt Kaoru's hands groping her breasts as she moved her lips down to his collarbone. Alice let her fingertips brush his shaft and felt him shudder. Alice gently pushed his shoulders, letting him lie on the pillows as she lowered herself on him.

A shudder quaked her spine, feeling him fill her insides. Kaoru's worn hands moved up her sides, finding their way to her breasts once more. A soft mewl left her pink lips while her hips moved slowly back before slamming forward, earning a groan from the guitarist. Alice leaned her body over his, allowing her hips to repeat the process while her hands kept themselves busy around his sides. Her warm lips pecked butterfly kisses around the dip in his collarbone. Kaoru's strong hands fondled her breasts, thumbs twirling against her nipples. An electric pleasure coursed through Alice's body and she expressed it with another moan, hips moving faster.

Kaoru's hips began to buck with hers, the friction against his shaft driving his body crazy with pleasure. Their bodies began to bead with sweat and soon Kaoru needed to feel Alice closer to himself. An inner urge to have her body pressed against his in the ecstasy took over him and he snaked his arms around her lithe frame to bring her against him. Alice's body became incased in his arms, body pressed against his – no space between them. The sound of his hips slapping into hers became distant in the haze taking over his senses. Kaoru knew it wouldn't be much longer until the pleasure filling him would explode, but he had to contain it a bit longer. The bliss he felt from his and Alice's love was like a drug to him. He needed it; he's come to crave it.

Alice felt the same for him, he knew it. Her sweet moans told him so. When Alice felt the pleasure he was feeling, Alice lost control over her ability to reduce the volume of her moaning. This was the point in their love making that Kaoru loved most; when Alice vocalized all the love in her petite body, when his name rolled, drawn out, with her groans. Soon, her name was to leave his lips in the same fashion. Alice could feel the pleasure almost literally burning her skin.

"Ooh, Kaoru,"

Kaoru had tried to contain the urge to take control, but now he couldn't. Kaoru flipped her over, taking control. Kaoru's hips moved fast against hers, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him further in. Kaoru couldn't surpass the smirk that made its way to his lips. His fingers wrapped around her hips, lips finding hers in the darkness of his bedroom. The moan that had been in Alice's throat hummed against Kaoru's thin lips, sending a shiver down his long frame.

Alice's nails moved up Kaoru's spine, losing herself in the hazy pleasure their bodies were creating for each other. The pleasure inside of her body nearing its edge when Kaoru spread her legs and slammed himself harder into her, going deeper; that one spot deep inside of her that made her want to scream out the ecstasy pulsating through her veins.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

He knew she was nearing her edge, as was he. Kaoru kept pounding; harder, deeper, faster. He began to grunt with the movement over his hips grinding into hers. Alice's nails had begun to dig into his skin; something he found strangely that he liked (only in this circumstance). "Alice," her name rolled off his tongue as both of their worlds collided, limitations reached at the same time. Kaoru rode it out, cloud nine existing in both pairs of their eyes now.

Calming briefly, Kaoru rolled onto the right side of the bed. Alice laid there a few moments more, pleasure and happiness overwhelming her body too much to allow her to move yet. Kaoru took the opportunity to gaze upon her natural beauty. Her raven hair sprawled in a mess under her head, some sticking to her forehead and face. Bliss over-taking her normally withdrawn features; soft and happy, Kaoru felt privileged being the only person to gaze upon her looking like this. A small smile of his own appeared, a hand reaching over to move some of the dark hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. It earned him a small smile. Kaoru's body leaned over hers long enough to place a gentle loving kiss upon her lips.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

Kaoru chuckled, "Not even close."


End file.
